Flowers in Winter
by Imizuki-chan
Summary: The Rossetti Troop is due to take their leave. Roger finds a way to reveal his feelings. Just some Peppita and Roger Fluff, I've noticed that there weren't any stories with this couple so I decided to try one for myself


Roger paced back and forth, his tail puffed and his ears showing frustration as they seemed to focus in one direction. Blush covered his face as he looked down to the floor, hard enough to melt it, if possible. After meeting that cheerful, hyper active, Peppita. He couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. The feeling he had never seemed to cease annoying him, making him even more frustrated. It annoyed him twice as much knowing that he had this feeling for practically six weeks. He wandered out of the room in the INN, he had been pacing in and scampered over to the center of town where the Rossetti troop had been making their prepares for their great show. The show however had taken place the week before and it was nearly time for them to take their leave. Snow dazzled the city streets, he looked around quickly, hoping to see the person he seemed to have great feelings for, although the fact that it was night killed his hopes of finding her. 'What am I thinking? She's probably at the INN right now.' Roger thought as he made a husky 'hmph' and walked towards Peterny's Gate.

He wanted to give her something to remember him bye, as he knew by the next Morning she was going to be gone by then, and he would never see her again. But, what could be the perfect gift in the middle of winter? That's when he had gotten a great idea, he rushed into the piles of snow just outside, searching for the greatest present he was going to find.

It was morning before anyone knew it, Peppita yawned as she stretched her arms, pearing out of the nearby window next to her bed. "I'd better go wake up Roger and the others, we're leaving today. Wouldn't want to leave them behind without saying goodbye." Peppita smiled a both sad and happy smile, one side of her wanted to leave and go home, the other wanted to stay and live there forever. She hopped quickly out of her bed, slipping on her shoes and quickly leaving to room to wake the others. She knocked once on Rogers door, when she didn't recieve an answer, she slowly opened the door, silently enough not to wake him if he was still asleep. With a low creak she slipped in only to find him absent. "Wha? He's not here..?" Peppita had given herself the thought that she'd never see Roger again and that he left without saying goodbye to her.

She shook her head, she refused to believe that Roger would just leave and not even think twice before leaving without saying a goodbye. To prove this notion, she placed on her jacket and went outside to look for him, 'Roger would never leave without saying Goodbye to me or the others...would he..?' she thought as she rushed to the center of town, the small stand clerks, not even out yet. Roger walked lazily through the gates, hiding the gift he had to give to her, looking up he saw her standing there alone. This was his chance, this was his chance to asert his feelings for the one he truely cared about. He walked up to her slowly, his feet feeling heavy as led, his face a bright red, sweat dripped down his cheek enough to look like he was walking through a desert, filled with the Harsh sun's rays. "Roger-kun~! I was so worried that you left without saying goodbye, I thought I'd never see you-" Roger cut in, as he suddenly pulled a Bouquet of flowers from his front pocket. Holding the flowers to her face, avoiding any eye contact by hiding his now ruby red face in his Collar. "D-Don't take this the wrong way. T-This is just a goodbye gift...y-yeah a Goodbye gift." Roger stuttered.

Peppita, her face now a bright red, looked to the boy in shyness as she nervously took the slightly crumbled flowers from his hand. "Thankyou, Roger-kun." she said as she rest her hands in her chest, holding the Bouquet close to her heart, Roger remain as he was, not even looking her way, Peppita smiled, that got his attention, he had looked up for swift second to see her pretty smile, and enough to stare into her bright green eyes. Peppita bent over slightly, to get close to his ear, "This is my Goodbye gift." she whispered, right before she quickly pecked a kiss on his red cheek, making him turn a brighter red, she smiled to him sweetly, "bye-bye~!" she said as she walked off, carrying the Bouquet with her. Roger smiled, glad he finally told Peppita the truth. 


End file.
